


Please Leave Your Celebrations by the Door

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Birthday, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyrus, Rus has some anixety, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Birthdays are not Rus's thing. But, his partners all put the love and effort into making this day special for him, he could not let them down.





	Please Leave Your Celebrations by the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission! The client requested something along the lines of gifts and Rus's birthday, which I was more than happy to write. 
> 
> I need to write more poly ships to be honest. 
> 
> Nickname Guide  
> Papyrus -UT Paps  
> Edge - UF Paps  
> Ash - US Paps  
> Rus - SF Paps

Despite his adamant decline, Papyrus  _ insisted  _ that Rus would allow him and his partners to celebrate his birthday. Rus wasn’t very surprised by this request. Out of all of them, parties and celebrations were more of Papyrus’s jurisdiction in their relationship. He was the one that brought joy and optimism into their lives, and if it weren’t for him, the three of them would probably be a bunch of depressed and cynical skeletons with a hint of PTSD. Of course, that wouldn’t stop Rus from loving his partners. 

 

Surprisingly, Edge was the one that was most on board with Papyrus’s birthday plans. According to him, birthdays were taken quite seriously in Underfell, since it was proof that you survived another year without turning into dust. But instead of balloons and cake, booze and bar fights were usually the choice of celebration. Edge had sneered at Papyrus when he explained how birthdays worked in Undertale, but he ended up grumbling and declaring that he’d bake the cake himself. 

 

In Swapfell, however, birthdays were seen as a hindrance. No one celebrated each other’s birth or existence. They all loathed each other for living and taking up resources, so Rus really didn’t understand why Papyrus was going crazy over this. He loved the skeleton and seeing him this happy, Rus knew that he just had to swallow his anxiety and go along with it. Ash, however, definitely didn’t make it easier. Throughout the week, he ‘“subtly” dropped hints about the long guest list, the hired magician, and the DJ that was going to turn the venue into the hottest rave spot. So to say Rus was worried, would be an understatement. 

 

The morning his birthday rolls around, Rus woke up a bit later than usual, but he decided to keep his eyes shut anyway. Wiggling around in the large bed for his partners, only to find it empty, just as he suspected. He held his breath and listened closely for the noise outside. Judging from the pots rattling and the muffled voices, they were probably in the kitchen. Most likely making him breakfast in bed. He shuddered at the thought of all the attention on him… watching him eat… hearing him chew…

 

He cracked an eye socket opened and noticed the window wide open. Even though he was on the second floor, jumping down would be no problem for a monster like him. Maybe he could hide out with his Undyne for a while until his birthday passed. But… his partners put so much work and effort into making this day perfect for him, he couldn’t bear to think about the disappointment on his partner’s face when they realized that he was gone. Sighing he stayed in bed and resigned to his fate. 

 

As predicted, Papyrus, Ash, and Edge quietly crept into their shared bedroom, believing that Rus was still asleep. Ash gently slid next to his body, and held him from behind, nuzzling into his neck. Rus could feel his own blush creeping across his cheekbones. 

 

“Good morning. sleepyhead,” he whispered. 

 

Rus groaned and threw the blanket over his head, burying himself into the darkness. 

 

“COME ON, GET UP! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!” Edge boasted and violently snatched the covers away from his body. 

 

Rus hissed at the sudden light and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Ash helped him sit up and the tired skeleton mumbled a thank you as his partner propped up a pillow for his back. Edge graciously placed the warm tray on his lap in full presentation. 

 

“TADA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAZYBUTT,” the Fell skeleton teased proudly. Beside him, Papyrus bounced excitedly. 

 

Rus glanced down at the meal before him, and his mouth watered at the stack of golden pancakes, drenched in bronze maple syrup. His bones shivered at the sweet and warm scent like he was engulfed in a marshmallow cloud of vanilla. The other three skeletons watched him expectantly, and Rus shrank under the close attention. 

 

Ash peered closely at the birthday boy and slid out of bed. Wrapping his arms around Papyrus’s shoulder, he led him out the door, “Hey buddy, why don’t we start cleaning up the kitchen?”

 

“BUT I WANT TO SEE HIS REACTION!” the Tale skeleton whined. 

 

“We can have him reenact it for you later,” Ash joked as he left Rus alone with Edge. 

 

Rus exhaled a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding in. His remaining partner’s expression softened, the hard edges smoothing out to tender care. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and lifted up the utensils, then cut into the pancakes. The syrup oozed down onto the plate, like sweet honey. 

 

“OPEN,” he commanded. 

 

Rus did as he was told, and took the bite on the fork. The instant it touched his tongue, Rus froze. Fireworks of flavor coated his entire body, as the sweetness ran through his bones, like divine nectar. The syrup melted into his mouth and even stayed warm as it slid down his throat and settled in his soul. Edge smirked and chuckled. 

 

“I TAKE IT YOU LIKE IT?” 

 

Rus nodded, “What is this?” 

 

The Fell monster grinned, “WHY, IT’S MY SPECIAL HOMEMADE SYRUP! INFUSED WITH MY MAGIC, OF COURSE! NYAHAHA! I MADE AN ENTIRE BOTTLE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!” 

 

“You  _ made  _ this?” Rus blinked and smiled, “Consider me impressed.” 

 

“OF COURSE YOU ARE! THERE IS NOTHING THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CANNOT ACHIEVE!” he boasted, “NOW FINISH YOUR FOOD AND JOIN US OUTSIDE. YOU HAVE A VERY SPECIAL DAY TODAY!” 

 

Rus hid his grimace until Edge left the room. He signed and rubbed his skull, gathering his perseverance to get through his day. As much as he didn’t want this, he knew his partners put a lot of work into it, so he’d do it for them. Still, he ate his breakfast slowly, allowing himself to have a moment of peace before his day began. A gift to himself. 

 

His reprieve was cut short once Ash knocked on the door, “Hey are you done yet? At this rate, you’re going to miss out on the festivities,” 

 

“Ugh,” Rus groaned, “Do I have to?” 

 

“Papyrus put a lot of work into his,” he stated, “Besides, the bounce house is nonrefundable,” 

 

Rus gulped thickly, swallowing his panic and tried to keep his voice level, “Okay, I’ll be out in a second. 

 

Rus placed the tray on the nightstand and made a mental note to clean it up later. Tossing on his favorite fluffy black jacket and a pair of jeans, he joined his partners outside. Papyrus greeted him first with sparkles in his eyes and offered him a black hood. 

 

“PUT THIS OVER YOUR HEAD! YOU MUST NOT SEE THE SURPRISE YET!” 

 

“Paps…” 

 

“PLEASE?” the Tale skeleton pouted, giving him the adorable puppy dog expression that Rus could never resist. 

 

He sighed and covered the hood around his head. Even though the darkness, he could feel Papyrus’s glee. 

 

“EDGE WILL YOU CARRY RUS TO THE CAR PLEASE?! I HAVE TO DOUBLE CHECK MY PACKING!” 

 

Rus felt a shiver behind him, and a hand on his shoulder, “No, it’s okay, I can walk.” 

 

“NONSENSE! YOU COULD TRIP! LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!” 

 

With no way of resisting, Rus grumbled and his partner lifted him up in his strong, loving arms, and shoved him into the backseat of the car. Doors slammed all around him, and he could only assume that everyone was now inside. From what he could gather, Papyrus was driving, Edge was in the front seat giving directions, and Ash was in the back with him, holding his hand in calming reassurance. 

 

“MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE! IT’S GOING TO BE A LONG DRIVE!” 

 

* * *

 

Rus must’ve fallen asleep sometime during the ride because in a blink of an eye, he found himself lying on Ash’s lap and the four of them arriving at their destination. Papyrus put the car in park, and Rus stretched his long limbs with a yawn. 

 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Ash chuckled. 

 

“Where are we?” he asked. 

 

“You’ll see,” 

 

Rus sat up and Edge opened the door on his side. He blindly searched for his partner’s hand, but Edge laced their fingers together and helped him hop off. Rus landed on a patch of grass, with a gentle breeze caressing his bones, He could hear the quiet sway of the trees, whooshing past the autumn leaves. He attempted to take a step, but Edge gripped his hand tighter. 

 

“CAREFUL! WE ARE ON A SLOPE!” 

 

Rus tilted his head in confusion. He paused and listened closely for any breath or presence that weren’t his lovers, but found nothing. His breath shortened and his soul drummed erratically, a pit dropping in his stomach. 

 

“OKAY, ARE YOU READY?!” Papyrus asked and removed the hood, “TADA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

 

Rus blinked as his vision adjusted to the sudden light, then gasped. The four of them stood on top of a hill, overlooking the sun setting down behind the city. The orange skies expanded far like a blanket covering the world, as pink clouds drifted freely across the vastness.  A few feet in front of him stood a tall tree, strung with glowing fairy lights glittering along the branches. A plaid blanket laid across the soft grass, accompanied with a woven picnic basket filled with sandwiches and wine.    
  
“This...this is….” words died on his tongue in awe.    
  
“AMAZING?! SPECTACULAR?! MAGNIFICENT?!”     
  
Rus laughed, “Yes, love, all those. But where's the magician? The bounce house?”    
  
Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, “DID….YOU WANT THOSE THINGS?!”   
  
Beside them, Ash just laughed and patted Rus's back, “My gift to you, is the relief of having the celebration you actually wanted.”   
  
Rus glared and growled, “You dick.”   
  
Ash only shrugged, “Well there is another thing,” Fishing inside his pocket, he pulled out a messily wrapped box, “This is my gift, but really, it’s from all of us,”   
  
Rus tore it open, revealing a silver chain necklace, strung through three rings. One was silver, engraved with Ash's name, the other was red, with Edge's, and iron for Papyrus. He stood there, his mouth agape then tied it around his neck.    
  
“I love it… thank you,” Rus sniffled as he fiddled with the rings.    
  
He threw his arms wide open and all three of his partners went in for the embrace. Rus clutched each of them tightly, and kissed their skulls, as the comfort of their love seeped into his soul. Looking up to the cream sky, Rus wondered how in the world did he get so lucky.    
  



End file.
